Novia a la fuga
by Alisaness Cullen
Summary: ¿Crees en los cuentos de hadas? Rosalie creyó hasta que conoció a Roice y se planteo un futuro a su lado. ¿Pero sera que los cuentos de hada se hacen realidad y el principe salva a la princesa? ¿Los príncipes existen? Two shot sumary completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa escritora _**Stephenie Meyer **_que tuvo la increíble idea de inventar ha estos maravillosos personajes con los que yo hoy juego e invento una historia mas_

**Sumary_: ¿Crees en los cuentos de hadas? Rosalie creyó hasta que conoció a Roice y se planteo un futuro a su lado, hasta que vio que las costumbres con las que creció no eran las que ellas quería pero era con las que la habían educado y descubrió que la vida no es siempre color de rosa, pero ¿lograra lo que quiere y vivirá sumida en los maltratos de Roice?_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOVIA A LA FUGA I<span>**

Rosalie está arreglando los últimos preparativos de su boda que sería dentro de 6 meses ya llevaba 7 meses en el mismo proceso pero quería que todo fuera perfecto seria el día mas especial de su vida y lo quería recordar así.

- Ya está la comida cariño – Dijo Rosalie a Roice su prometido cuando este llego a casa. Llevaba 4 meses viviendo con él, ya si se iban a casar cual era la diferencia vivir como pareja antes o después del matrimonio, además Rosalie ya le había regalado su castidad hacia meses a Roice.  
>- No tengo hambre – Respondió Roice en un tono molesto.<br>- Pero Roice… - Le intente hablar pero antes de continuar este la interrumpió.  
>- Rosalie te dije que no quiero comer – Y de un manotón tiro al suelo el plato de comida que Rosalie le acababa de servir.<br>- Está bien. – Dijo Rosalie mientras se agachaba y empezaba a recoger del suelo todos los daños que su novio y futuro marido acaba de ocasionar. Rose venia de una familia humilde, sus padres se amaban y se querían y a ella la adoraban, pero, su madre Lilian le había enseñado a Rose las costumbre de su abuela las cuales eran:  
>Que una mujer siempre tenía que tener bien atendido a su esposo, y que la mayoría de las veces, tenía que agachar la cabeza antes de que ella misma causara una pelea con su pareja. Por eso Rosalie era tan sumisa algo que a Roice le encantaba.<br>Y aunque ahora las costumbres habían cambiado mucho desde la época de su abuelita y las mujeres ya podían ser independientes (tener trabajo, ser madres solteras y ser tan independientes como los hombres) y rose cada día deseaba eso pero Roice como venía de una familia de prestigio y clase social alta no se lo permitía

- ¿Rosalie qué hiciste hoy? - Pregunto Roice desde el salón.  
>- Salí a hacer unas compras Roice – Respondió ella aun desde la cocina<br>- ¿Y con quien te viste?  
>– Con mi amiga Bella Roice, te acue… - Pero antes de continuar Roice la interrumpió.<br>- Te he dicho miles de veces que no te veas con ella.  
>- Pero Roice es mi única amiga.<br>- Pero a mí no me gusta **esa** – Dijo despectivamente Roice.  
>- Roice es que… - Pero de nuevo fui interrumpida por Roice.<br>- No, ella siempre te está diciendo que hacer, además nunca le he caído bien.  
>- No, Roice ella está emocionada por nuestro matrimonio – Dijo apurada para tranquilizar un poco a Roice y que me permitiera verme con bella. Aunque ella siempre ha tenido claro que en más de una ocasión bella siempre le recomendaba que se pensara su matrimonio en más de una ocasión, algo que ella siempre ignoraba e intentaba cambiar el tema de conversación.<p>

Bella y Rosalie no tenían la misma forma de pensar. Bella siempre ha sido de mente más abierta y mas a la actualidad y por eso no le gustaba como Roice trataba a su amiga Rosalie. A pesar de todo lo que pasaba en la vida de su amiga, Bella siempre había y seguiría apoyando a su amiga como lo habían prometido hace muchos años ya que ellas dos se conocían desde la primaria.

- Rose y Roice? – Pregunto Bella a su amiga  
>- A salido de viaje y no lo veré por un mes más o menos – Respondió rose cabizbaja.<br>- ¡¿Por un mes? – Dijo bella sorprendida. Bella llevaba poco más de 1 año de novia con Edward y a pesar de que eran imposibles intentar no separarse, el mayor tiempo que habían estado separado fue de 2 semanas y durante ese tiempo Edward siempre intentaba llamar y estar en contacto con Bella cosa que Roice no hacía.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los que Bella no entendía como rose era capaz de aceptar y soportar esa situación ya que este viaje no era el primero que sucedía en la vida de rose. Roice solía viajar mucho dejando a su futura esposa desatendida y no con eso la amenazaba de las grandes consecuencias que podían tener las actitudes y actividades que ella hiciera sin su presencia.

- Pero bueno Bella eso me ayudara a terminar los preparativos de la boda más ahora que mei futura suegra despidió a la última persona encargada de los arreglos de mi boda que tenia.  
>- ¿Y ahora por qué? – Pregunto Bella viendo el cambio de conversación que había dado su amiga.<br>- No sé, pero eso ha producido que se retrasen muchas cosas.  
>- ¡Perfecto! – Chillo Bella<br>- ¿Bella te alegras de que mi boda se retrase? – Pregunto una muy desconcertada Rosalie.  
>- ¡No!, es que te quería contar rose – Le dijo bella mientras se sentaban en un banco del parque en donde se había conseguido con rose. – Es que hace una semana salió el tema del matrimonio entre Edward y yo y justamente ayer me lo propuso mira – Le dijo Bella toda sonrojada a rose mientras le enseñaba el anillo de compromiso que su novio Edward le había dado la noche anterior.<p>

- Muchas felicidades amiga pero aun no entiendo. – Dijo rose.  
>- Es una amiga, ósea, la novia de un amigo de Edward tiene una agencia de festejos y todas esas cosas y dicen que es muy buena así que tú serás mi conejillo de india… como tú necesitas a una persona que te ayude con tus últimos preparativos y yo necesito empezar a ver todas esas cosas pues le iremos a preguntar a ella. Aquí tengo la tarjeta ¿te animas?<br>- Claro que si, márcale ahora mismo a ver cuando nos podemos conseguir con ella. – Dijo toda emocionada rose.  
>- ¿Alice Cullen con quien hablo?<br>- Hola Alice soy Isabella Swan la novia de Edward Cullen un amigo de tu novio Jasper.  
>- Si, si se quién eres, dime en que te puedo ayudar.<br>- Bueno me dijeron que tú tienes una agencia de festejos y necesitamos tu ayuda.  
>-¿Necesitamos? Quienes?<br>- Bueno mi amiga se casa dentro de 6 meses y aun le falta terminar algunas cosas.  
>- En donde están Isabella? – Dijo una muy apurada Alice.<br>- Bella por favor solo Bella y estamos en City Hall Park  
>- Bueno yo estoy por White St, nos conseguimos en la esquina de Thomas St en 30 minutos más o menos puedes?<br>- Si perfecto ahí estaremos adiós Alice.

******* 30 minutos después.

- Bella cierto? – Dijo Alice dudosa al ver a 2 chicas justo en la esquina acordada  
>- Si tú debes de ser Alice<br>- Si – y Alice se lanzo a abrazarla como si se conocieran de todas la vida.  
>- Ella es mi amiga Rosalie, es la que se va a casar dentro de 6 meses.<br>Después de las presentaciones las chicas se fueron a tomar un café en donde hablaron de los últimos preparativos de rose que eran los más importantes y acordaron la siguiente cita. Así pasaron en varias ocasiones y varios meses ya solo faltaba escoger las flores y los arreglos de la iglesia Roice llegaba y se iba de viaje con que Rosalie cada vez tenía más tiempo libre y bella y rose se conseguían constante mente con Alice ya habían empezado los arreglos para la boda de bella ya que la hiperactiva de Alice en cuanto se entero no se pudo quedar quieta las tres se había hecho amigas en este tiempo tanto que Alice estaba de invitada a las boda de las dos prometidas ahora sus amigas.

El teléfono de Rosalie sonó.

- Hola Alice que pasa?  
>- Hola rose es que tengo síntoma de gripe y me acabo de tomar el remedio en una hora estaré mejor pero nos podríamos ver en mi casa?<br>- Si, no hay problema pero si quieres podemos cambiar el encuentro Alice….  
>- NO! – La interrumpió esta – ni lo sueñes ya te dije que en una hora o antes estaré mejor.<br>- Ok dime la dirección y más o menos en 1 hora estaré allí.

********* Una hora después

- Alice tienes mala cara.  
>- No rose son cosas tuyas yo estoy bien… Achussss – Dijo Alice estornudando al final.<br>- Si ya veo lo bien que estas – Dijo rose y ambas rieron.  
>- Y bella? –pregunto Alice a rose.<br>- En el medico lleva varios días sintiéndose mal.  
>- Que extraño no me ha dicho nada estos día – Dijo una dudosa Alice – Bueno este es el catalogo de las flores dime cuales quieres y este los modelos de los ramos.<br>Así pasaron una hora entre discusiones entre Alice y rose una escogía y la otra le decía que si o no y como aun no llegaban a una conclusión estaban temiendo que pasaran otra larga hora mas pero el timbre de la casa los interrumpió.  
>- Espera un momento rose voy a ver quién es.<br>Enana se escucho un grito en la entrada rose se asomo un poco desde el salón y pudo ver a un chico alto muy fuerte que le daba un gran abrazo a Alice y por un momento se sintió incomoda Roice nunca la había saludado así cuando llegaba del trabajo aunque le parecía extraño que el novio de Alice fuera tan alto al ella ser tan bajita y menudita.  
>- Como esta mi enana? – Pregunto Emmett<br>- Estaré mejor cuando me sueltes animal.  
>- Vale pero es que Jasper me dijo que estabas enferma y tenía que saber cómo estaba mi hermana favorita.<br>- Idiota soy la única que tienes. – dijo Alice dándole un golpe en el estomago juguetonamente.  
>- Bueno si y…..- Pero Emmett no termino la frase sino que se quedo mirando a Rosalie cuando entro a la sala donde ellas estaban viendo los catálogos y rose se ruborizo toda. – Y quien es esta chica tan preciosa.<br>- Emmett Cullen no empieces que esta chica es mi amiga y una de mis clientas así que aparta tus manos y ojos de aquí ok?  
>- Alice por favor solo por alagar a una preciosa dama no hare daño a nadie – Dijo Emmett mientras le extendía la mano a Rosalie, cuando esta alzo la mirada para estrechar la mano con Emmett sus miradas se encontraron y para los dos pareciera que el mundo hubiera desaparecido. Para los ojos de Emmett ella era la mujer perfecta no solo por su físico que es espectacular sino pe su mirada lo decía y ese color rosa en su mejillas la hacía ver especial y para rose él era el hombre con el que siempre soñó de niña nada más recordar como saludo a su hermana unas pequeñas imágenes se le pudieron pasar por la cabeza de cómo la recibiría a ella cuando llegara a casa y por un momento lo comparo con Roice pero sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su mente ella se casaría dentro de 4 meses no podía pensar eso ahora, cuando ambos volvieron a la realidad en donde estaba Alice a un lado de ellos ambos se sonrojaron porque sus manos aun seguían unidas y se soltaron como si les hubiera dado corriente.<br>- Me voy Alice, que te mejores hasta luego…. – Dijo mirando a Emmett.  
>- Emmett, Emmett Cullen un placer… - Se dieron cuenta que para estos momento ninguno de ellos se habían dichos sus nombres y en el momento que Alice los había nombrado los dos estaban tan sumidos en su mundo que no los escucharon.<br>- Rosalie Hale, pero mis amigos me llaman Rose. Hasta luego Emmett hasta luego Alice nos veremos en la próxima cita – Y antes de que alguno dijera algo Rosalie salió de la casa y camino a donde pudiera conseguir el primer taxi cerca, por un momento agradeció que Alice viviera en un lugar céntrico.  
>Durante los siguientes 15 días Rosalie trato de evadir los encuentros con Alice ya que esta seguía enferma y tendría que volver a su casa y rose no quería volver a conseguirse con Emmett, no porque no le haya gustado todo lo contrario ya sensación que sintió al conocer a ese hombre la volvía loca fue revivir el primer tiempo cuando conoció a Roice, todas esas sensaciones que ella pensaba que estaban muertas y enterradas en el fondo de su corazón se habían desenterrado ellas solitas y por un momento se asusto prefirió huir a tener que enfrentarlas menos ahora que a tan solo un poco mas de 3 meses se casaría con el amor de su vida como ella lo veía hasta hace 10 días atrás.<p>

Ring ring ring (suena el teléfono)

- Hola?  
>- Hola rose como estas?<br>- Bien Alice como sigues?  
>- Bien gracias te llamaba para ver si nos podemos conseguir mañana en la tarde en el mismo local en donde nos conseguimos la primera vez?<br>- Si, mañana como a las 4 pm te parece bien?  
>- Bien bueno entonces hasta mañana. Ha! Y avísale a Bella que necesito ver unas cosas con ella también.<br>- Estupendo adiós Alice.  
>Rosalie empezó a hacer las cosas del día siguiente para no tener problema con Roice aunque saldría en la tarde más vale estar prevenida y conociendo a Alice cualquier complicación podía haber o el tiempo pasaba volando.<br>- Hola Alice como estas?  
>- Hola rose tiempo sin verte y aun no me has dicho cuales serán las flores que quieres.<br>- Si discúlpame ese día me empecé a sentir mal.  
>- Si se te noto algo aunque antes de que llegara mi hermano estabas bien – Dijo Alice con una pisca de picardía<br>- No lo que pasa es que me empeoro después pero ya me sentía mal – dijo rose intentando tapar su repentina escapada. ¿Sería que Alice se había dado cuenta? ¿Abría sido tan evidente?  
>- Y bella? – Intento cambiar el tema Alice al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga.<br>Bella llego y las chicas seguían practicando en los preparativos de las bodas y sin llegar a un acuerdo entre los modelos de flores y los de los ramos siempre había una que decía el detalle y las otras concordaban así que ya habían pasado 2 horas y entre conversaciones y discusiones ahí estaban aun.  
>- Bueno rose mientras que tú sigues eligiendo hay yo iré a enseñarle a bella un vestido aquí en la esquina, Jasper me vendrá a buscar si aparece dile que me espere por favor.<br>- Muy bien Alice pero no tarden, y bella después me los enseñaras a mi ok?  
>- Ok – dijeron Alice y bella al unisoro. Mientras Rosalie aprovechaba su soledad para concentrarse un poco más pero eso no pudo ser.<br>- Rosalie? – Dijo una voz que ella supo identificar muy bien cuando su corazón dio un salto y empezó a latir desenfrenadamente. Muy lentamente rose movió la cara para corroborar la persona que la había llamado.  
>- H-Hola Em-Emmett – dijo Rosalie tartamudeando un poco al corroborar que sus dudas eran ciertas.<br>- Que haces aquí? Y Alice?  
>- Aquí estoy… viendo esto – Dijo enseñándole uno de los catálogos – Y Alice vendrá en un momento ha ido con bella a la esquina.<br>- Bella también está aquí – Dijo Emmett emocionado y Rosalie solo asintió – Cuando te casas?  
>- Dentro de 3 meses y medio aproximadamente.<br>- Felicitaciones… creo – Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.  
>- Y tú? Estas casado? – Después que esas palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió no debió preguntar y en ese momento se dio cuenta que tampoco quería saber la respuesta.<br>- No, estoy buscando a la chica de mi vida. – y se le dibujo una sonrisa picara en los labios de emmett – ¿Te confieso algo? – Le dijo a rose acercándose un poco y susurrándole la pregunta.  
>- Si dime. – Pregunto ella con un poco de interés.<br>- Creo que ya la conseguí - soltó una sonrisa que a rose volvió loca cuando vio que se le marcaron los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. – Pero antes de que rose continuara con la conversación Alice apareció entre ellos.  
>- Hola oso? Saludo Alice abrazando a Emmett desde atrás.<br>- Chicos me tengo que ir, nos hablamos en otra oportunidad Alice, adiós Emmett - dicho esto salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Los días siguieron pasando y ella se encontraba con Alice y bella cada vez que podía ya su boda estaba toda arreglada y su vida con Roice seguía igual. Él un cavernícola machista y ella una sumisa cenicienta ante él, pero su amor seria tan fuerte para poder soportar eso de él?

Un día acordó de encontrarse en casa de Alice lo había hecho anteriormente siempre con la precaución de que Emmett no estuviera presente así que este día no sería distinto, así que se alisto aprovechando de que Roice había viajado el día anterior y no tendría problemas de vigilancia ni del estrés de estar en casa a la hora de su llegada. Se dirigió a la casa de la madre de Alice que era el centro de encuentro de ellas, pero al tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió ella alzo la mirada y lo consiguió allí parado estaba cambiado o era por que tenia tanto tiempo sin verlo ¿cómo se puede no recordar a una persona que aparece a menudo en tus recuerdos?

- Hola - Dijo Emmett con el seño un poco fruncido no esperaba verla allí

- H Hola - Dijo ella, no podía ser el allí, si había hablado con Alice el día anterior y le afirmo que él no estaría. - Esta Alice? - dijo al cabo de un rato

- No... Pero pasa dijo que volvía ahorita - Se aparto para un lado para que ella pasara

Y sus pasos respondieron solo desconectándose un momento de su cerebro, porque aunque su cerebro le dijera que **no entrara **sus pies seguían avanzando, sus cerebros seguía teniendo una lucha interminable para que se detuviera y hullera de allí sabía que era lo mejor pero no tenía otra opción cuando se vio parada en el centro de la sala. Un silencio invadía la habitación.

– Quieres algo? – Pregunto Emmett y ella se sobresalto a sentirlo tan cerca.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto un poco aturdida.

– ¿Que si quieres algo de tomar?... Jugo, agua, una cerveza…. – Pregunto Emmett de nuevo.

– Ha! A-agua – Dijo un poco avergonzada y vio como él se perdía hacia la cocina. Se acerco a la repisa de la cómoda y vio de nuevo esas fotos que siempre veía cuando venía a casa y Alice la dejaba sola, esas en donde salían Alice y Emmett siempre sonriendo, solo en una foto pudo ver a Emmett molesto y le pareció tan adorable era pequeño y una sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios.

– Toma – Le ofreció Emmett y ella se sobresalto haciendo que la foto que tenía en sus manos se deslizara y callera al suelo rompiéndose el cristal del marco. Emmett puso los vasos rápidamente sobre la estantería y se agacho a recoger el cristal roto pero el movimiento fue mutuo así que se encontraron los dos agachados mirándose y como en las películas su manos fueron al mismo cristal haciendo más contacto entre ellos, rose solo lo miraba fijamente y pudo percibir que Emmett intentaba acercarse a ella y no sabe en qué momento su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar por sí solo y también intento acercarse a él – Estas bien? – Pregunto él y ella sintió cuando su aliento choco contra su cara haciendo que se hipnotizara mas ante ese hombre que tenia al frente solo pudo asentir muy suavemente ya que las palabras no salieron de su boca y el siguió acercándose ya cuando estaba a punto de que sus labios se tocaran sintieron la puerta principal cerrar y los dos se pararon como impulsados por un resorte.

– Emm me vinieron a buscar? – Pregunto Alice desde la entrada de casa.

– Si All aquí te están esperando respondió Emmett mientras rose se arreglaba su cabello para tranquilizar sus nervios.

– Hola rose – Se acerco Alice a abrasarla y saludarla efusivamente como siempre desde que se conocieron. – Estas apurada rose? – Pregunto Alice dudosa ante la respuesta de su amiga ya que conocía algo de su vida de pareja con su prometido.

– No tranquila hoy no – Respondió intentando parecer calmada y ocultando las sensaciones anteriores

– Me esperas que me voy a dar una ducha rápida y bajo?

– Sí Alice tranquila te espero, y bella?

– Me encontrare con ella más tarde, te quedas a cenar? – Pregunto subiendo las escaleras pero se detuvo a esperar la respuesta de rose

– He… no lo sé – Respondió rose aun con duda en su voz, se podría quedar toda la tarde frente a ese hombre?

– Ok mientras te lo piensas me ducho – Se perdió por las escaleras después de dejar a rose hay dudosa y muy pensativa

– Disculpa – dijo rose muy avergonzada – te prometo que te comprare uno nuevo – dijo refiriéndose al marco que acababa de romper y se voltio para perderse y concentrarse. No era la primera vez que subía al cuarto de Alice así que esas eran sus intenciones hasta que Emmett la agarro de su brazo deteniéndola. Lo que menos se espero fue la reacción de rose

– Ahh! – Chillo – suéltame – dijo mientras movía su brazo y se soltaba de su agarre y se frotaba un poco la parte afectada

– Te lastime – dijo Emmett muy preocupado

– No solo que me hice daño en el brazo ayer y me duele – Dijo rose intentando estirar la manga de su camisa 3 ¼ que no bajaba mas de hasta su codo

– Ven permíteme ver

– No! – Chillo – no es nada de verdad – dijo ella rápidamente

– Mi padre es médico y me ha enseñado los primeros auxilios, solo veré si es muy grave

– No déjalo – y se voltio intentando escapar de él. Pero él fue más rápido y la volvió a agarrar esta vez de su ante brazo teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla y subió su manga.

Rosalie perdió todos los ánimos y su cara se puso blanca al ver su brazo

– Que te paso? – Dijo Emmett entre dientes.

– Nada, me… me pegue… con la… la esquina de una pared – dijo lo ultimo muy rápido ya que sus ideas surgieron en ese momento y lo agradeció.

– Rosalie no soy tonto, quien te lo hizo? – Pregunto Emmett tomándola por los hombros para que ella no se alejara y se lo explicara

– Fue un accidente – Respondió ella avergonzada y agachando la cabeza.

– Ven – dijo haciendo que ella se sentara en el mueblo el respiro profundo y la miro – no te he preguntado cómo te lo hiciste, o si fue un accidente o no, solo quiero saber quien fue, solo dame un nombre.

– Ayer Roice llego ebrio y yo no le tenía la cena servida… - respiro profundo y continuo – así que me agarro por los brazos para reclamarme pero como estaba ebrio no controlo su fuerza y me apretó mucho, pero lo hizo sin querer de verdad Emmett – Dijo lo más rápido que pudo Rosalie para que Emmett no se molestara pero fue tarde al final que ella termino de hablar Emmett estaba enfurecido

- ¿Como lo defiendes? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué lo defiendes? No te entiendo Rosalie de verdad que no – dijo él enfurecido.

– Emmett es que… - Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Emmett salió de su casa dando un fuerte portazo. Rosalie empezó a llorar y cuando sintió los pasos de Alice se limpio los ojos para que ella no la descubriera e hizo que buscaba algo en su cartera – Que paso – Dijo Alice al llegar a la sala en donde se encontraba su amiga. – Nada.. me permites tu baño por favor – Si rose ya sabes donde esta pasa – dijo Alice un poco dudosa, mientras que rose no supo cuanto tiempo paso entre que Emmett se fue y su amiga apareciera pudieron haber sido minutos o segundo como ella había sentido pero termino de botar unas cuantas lagrimas en el baño lavo su cara, retoco su maquillaje y se miro en el espejo intentando simular la mejor sonrisa esa que le mostraría a su amiga ahora al salir.

– Que ha pasado? – Pregunto Alice en cuanto vio salir a rose

– De qué? – Intento disimular rose

– Porque mi hermano se fue así? Pregunto Alice en cuanto rose y ella llegaban a la sala de nuevo

– Ha! No sé.. Recibió una llamada

– Así? Y entonces por que dejo su teléfono?

– Pues no lo sé Alice – dijo Rosalie un poco alterada – Disculpa all no me siento muy bien me voy saluda a bella de mi parte y nuestra salida quedara para otro día ya te llamare mañana.

– Pero rose…

- Te llamo mañana all te quiero y de nuevo disculpa – pero cerró la puerta rápidamente ya que sentí la lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

Rosalie se sentía demasiado mal por lo sucedido así que decidió caminar ya cuando se cansara pediría un taxi, mientras caminaba lagrimas descendían de sus ojos y las veía caer al suele ya que miraba en esa dirección, comprendía que Emmett tenía la razón no tenia por que defender a Roice pero era su prometido desde niña pensó en los cuento de hadas y que su príncipe azul aparecería pero hace mucho tiempo supo que eso era pura fantasía y ella ya había decidido su vida así que ahora no podía hacer nada, sentí frio y cuando alce la mirada vi que me había empezado a adentrar en un bosque, me dio mucho miedo no conocía mucho esta zona así que empecé a retroceder mientras veía a todos lados , ya estaba oscureciendo y se veía poco empecé a correr a la dirección por donde había venido pero cuando ya estaba llegando a la carretera tropecé y me doble un tobillo me dolía un poco pero igual me intente parar y empecé a caminar hasta la carretera y me dio más miedo al ver un coche estacionado cerca de donde me encontraba. ¿Si me acercaba y le pido ayuda? ¿Si es un loco, maniático, violador? Pensé pero con la segunda opción me dio más miedo no sabía cuánto había caminado y cuán lejos estaba de la casa de Alice así que empecé a caminar en la dirección contraria al coche, no importa que volviera a llegar a casa de Alice pero por ir de espalda volvía a tropezar y caí esta vez solté un chillido por el daño y vi que una figura alta se acercaba no distinguí mis ojos estaban vidrioso a consecuencia del dolor y de cuanto había llorado.

– Que te ha pasado? – Dijo una voz masculina muy alterada pero por una extraña razón la sentía familiar.

* * *

><p><em>Quien será esta persona que aparece ahora? <em>

_Sera Emmett? O será Roice que la engaño y no viajo? _

_Chicas esto solo va a tener dos capítulos porque no creo que llegue a los tres así que espero que les guste mucho y que me motiven para subir prontito el siguiente capítulo y me dejen su opinión, admito sugerencias! y reconozco no soy experta escribiendo. Y el siguiente capi lo llevo un poquito adelantado. Las chicas que no tienen cuenta dejen sus correos con espacios y le respondere o agregarme mi correo esta en mi perfil_

_Aquí les dejo un pequeñisimo adelanto del siguiente capi._

– Que paso All? – Le dije cuando tranco el teléfono.

– Sabes mi amiga rose, esa chica rubia muy guapa que tu siempre miras mucho

– Yooooo? Ha! Si esa que estaba ayer aquí?

– Si la misma

- Si me acuerdo que pasa con ella?

– Es que tuvo un accidente

– Ha! Si? y fue grave? – Pregunte como cosa normal

– No ella dice que no pero iré con bella a verla esta tarde

– Quieres que te lleve? – Pregunte para ver si podía saber algo más

– No Emm iré por Bella hoy y después iremos a su casa a eso de las 5 pm para pasar la tarde con ella tú has cualquier cosa será tarde de chicas

_Alisaness _ Mordisquitos marca Cullen =)


	2. la boda

_Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa escritora _**Stephenie Meyer **_que tuvo la increíble idea de inventar ha estos maravillosos personajes con los que yo hoy juego e invento una historia mas_

**Sumary_: ¿Crees en los cuentos de hadas? Rosalie creyó hasta que conoció a Roice y se planteo un futuro a su lado, hasta que vio que las costumbres con las que creció no eran las que ellas quería pero era con las que la habían educado y descubrió que la vida no es siempre color de rosa, pero ¿lograra lo que quiere y vivirá sumida en los maltratos de Roice?_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>LA BODA.<span>**

– N-nada dijo tartamudeando al no reconocer al hombre que se acercaba a ella, se le ocurrió arrastrarse hacia atrás por el suelo

– A dónde vas? Quédate quieta

– ¿Edward? – Dijo rose cuando pudo distinguir la figura al frente de ella.

– Si soy yo, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Yo…yo… yo estaba caminando y pues…. Tropecé – Dijo rose respirando profundo para que no se cortara su voz por el llanto de hace segundos.

– Te duele mucho? – Pregunto Edward

– Sí, estas con Bella?

– No estoy con un amigo

– Ok pero no se lo digas a Bella por favor

– Ok ven que te cargo hasta el carro para ir al hospital – Rosalie paso un brazo por el cuello de Edward para sujetarse y escondió el sonrojo que eso le producía no era tan cercana a los chicos como algunos creían

– Emmett enciende el carro por favor – Grito Edward y Rosalie inmediatamente se tenso al escuchar ese nombre

– Te hice daño – pregunto el ante la reacción de ella.

– No, no es solo que … Nada olvídalo – Si antes tenía vergüenza ahora tenía el doble, él la vería como estaba y de lo intento huir.

– ¿Rosalie? – pregunto Emmett un poco dudoso al no poderle ver el rostro y ella solo asintió sin mirarlo a la cara

– Se conocen? – Pregunto Edward

– Si, sí amigo toma – Le lanzo las llaves del carro – Conduce yo iré detrás con ella – Edward agarro las llaves después de colocar a las rose en el asiento de atrás y se subió al asiento del conductor escucho la voz preocupada de Emmett y le sorprendió.

– Que te ha pasado rose?

– Nada no… mire por… donde iba y… tropecé – dijo rose mientras respiraba para que no se notaran sus nervios y rogando por qué no fuera nada a tan solo dos semanas de su boda

– Estas bien te duele mucho? – Pregunto un muy preocupado Emmett sin saber qué hacer.

– Solo me duele un poco – dijo rose aun sin alzar su cara.

– Ven – Dijo Emmett y pasándole el brazo por sus hombros la atrajo hacia ella, mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de Emmett y lloraba en silencio mientras por su cabeza surgían varias ideas produciendo que esas lágrimas silenciosas siguieran saliendo de sus ojos ¿Por qué Emmett tiene que ser tan atento conmigo? ¿Por qué Roice no puede ser así conmigo? ¿Por qué no conocí primero a Emmett? ¿Por qué Emmett tuvo que aparecer ahora? Y miles de "porque" seguían surcando su mente mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos ella intentaba que el llanto no se escuchara y intento tranquilizarme mientras aspiraba su aroma y antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado al hospital después de esperar ellos afuera Rosalie fue atendida procurando que las marcas de sus brazos no se hicieran evidentes para no tener problemas con las autoridades, nada grave le había pasado pero cuando iba saliendo con unas muletas que habían solicitado escucho cuando Emmett hablaba con Edward "Esta es la chica de la que te estaba hablando antes de que tu salieras corriendo en el bosque"

Emmett estaba hablando con Edward de mi, pensó Rosalie y que será exactamente lo que hablaron? Ahora no sabía cómo averiguarlo porque no quería que sus amigas se enteraran aunque eso iba a ser un poco complicado ya se inventaría una historia para ellas. Y termino de salir cuando ambos chicos la vieron salieron a su encuentro preocupados por ella.

Ya en su casa después de que ambos chicos la dejaran en el salón de su casa ya que ella pidió que hasta allí, Emmett le apunto su número de móvil y se lo dio por si acaso necesitaba algo durante la noche ya que ella estaría sola, a rose le dio una satisfacción muy grande el saber que él se preocupaba por ella pero cuando se vio sola le dio una gran tristeza saber que él no sería su príncipe azul.

Ring, ring, ring, ring.

– Hola? Dijeron al otro al otro lado de la línea

– Hola Alice como estas?

– Bien rose y tú?

– mmmm… bueno…. Bien

– que te pasa rose?

– Bueno Alice veras…. – Que le digo? "oye Alice me pelee con tu hermano salí huyendo y me doble el pie" no, y tampoco le puedo mentir Alice lo sabe todo – ayer tuve un pequeño accidente y no puedo salir de casa

– Pero rose estas bien – dijo ya preocupada Alice

- Sí, Alice no fue nada grave unos días en reposo y ya

– Quieres que te vaya a ver? Necesitas algo?

– Alice tranquila no necesito nada y te llamaba para avisarte que no puedo salir, así que si quieres venir lo puedes hacer, estaré sola hoy.

– Vale rose en la tarde pasare por ahí y le avisare a bella.

– Ok Alice hasta luego.

**Pov Emmett**

Esa chica me gustaba mucho, no sé que me paso, ni cuando sucedió pero era distinta, no se parecía a ninguna otra con las que había estado, me llamaba mucho la tensión esa forma tan introvertida de ser, daba un contraste muy distinto a su físico.

No sabía el porqué y creo que eso era lo que más me intrigaba de ella pero aquí estaba las veces que me conseguía con ella salía huyendo y casi no podía practicar con ella pero hoy sería distinta la duende de mi hermana había salido y le dije que me sentía mal para devolverme a casa ya que sabía que ella vendría hoy, así que la duende me dijo que aprovecharía a pasar por el centro comercial y si mi rose, perdón Rosalie llegaba la entretuviera.

Lo tenía todo planeado pero siempre hay cambios y no salen las cosas a la perfección, cuando ella llego me quede como un tonto viéndola la deje pasar, le ofrecí algo de tomar y cuando salí a darle el vaso de agua que me había pedido estaba viendo una foto mía y con los nervios se le cayó yo lo iba a dejar pasar un accidente le pasa a cualquiera no? Pero ella se empezó a disculpar y yo quería que se calmara así que cuando la agarre del brazo para que se calmara chillo y eso me preocupo mucho no sabía si la había lastimado ya me decía la duende que era un animal por mi fuerza bruta así que le intente revisar el brazo a ver si le había hecho mucho mal y cuál fue mi sorpresa, tenia magulladuras en los brazos dedos marcados y ya no aguante mas en alguna ocasión la había visto mas abrigada que lo que dictaba el clima pero no me importo suponía que era por su forma tan introvertida de ser y ahora no me importo nada le pregunte qué, que le había pasado y me quería engallar, ya sé que a veces era un poco tonto pero que ella me ocultara algo me dolía y mucho, tanto insistí hasta que me dijo que el tal Roice la maltrato y no aguate mas salí de mi casa lo más rápido que pude y me monte en mi jeep.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude ante que la agarrara como un cavernícola y la hiciera desaparecer para ese bastardo sin darme cuenta llegue a casa de Edward y el al verme tan ansioso me dijo que lo mejor era dar unas vueltas y caminar para que descargara toda la energía así que así lo hicimos fuimos al bosque que estaba cerca de mi casa pero en su coche por que dijo que estaba muy estresado para conducir le conté que la chica era maltratada pero en ningún momento le di nombre ya que sabía que bella y ella se conocían solo quería que Edward me ayudara a tomar una decisión, no quería perjudicarla después de que le contara todo a Edward le diera varios golpes a algunos árboles, nada de importancia Edward me estaba explicando que lo único que podía hacer es que ella pusiera una denuncia algo que yo tenía claro que ella no iba a hacer cuando le iba a pedir otra opción escuchamos un chillido.

Edward corrió a ver qué pasaba yo necesitaba relajarme pero fui detrás de él un poco más lento y al llegar casi a donde estaba Edward me lanzo las llaves del carro pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar a su lado que esa chica era ros, mi rose, a la que quería y tenía que salvar de las manos de esa vestía le di las llaves a Edward y le dije que yo iría detrás con ella llegamos al hospital, la atendieron y mientras yo intentaba tranquilizarme si yo no hubiera salido así de casa a lo mejor ella ahora no estuviera aquí es que era tan vestía como ese tipo no lo podía creer yo también le hice daño, pero Edward me saco de mis pensamientos.

– Emm que te pasa amigo? De donde conoces a rose?

– Edd es una historia larga.

– Emmett tenemos tiempo cuéntame, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía así.

– Esta es la chica de la que te estaba hablando antes de que tú salieras corriendo en el bosque.

En eso vi salir a Rosalie en muletas y creo que nunca me había preocupado tanto en mi vida por una mujer que no fuera mi hermana o mi madre como lo hacía en este momento. La llevamos a su casa y la dejamos en el sofá de la sala ya que no permitió que la llevara hasta su habitación vi que Edward se adelantaba al carro y sabia el motivo, querría dejarme un tiempo a sola con ella aunque tenía claro que se casaría con el bastardo ese que no la merecía la protegería como a mi vida, le deje mi número de teléfono apuntado por si necesitaba algo.

– Aquí está mi teléfono, estarás sola si necesitas algo llámame no importa la hora.

– No será necesario me dijo

– Me da lo mismo si es o no es necesario, no quiero que te pase nada más ¿ok?

– Sí – Dijo un poco ruborizada y moviendo su cabeza en sentido afirmativo, agarre su cara entre mis manos y le di un beso en su frente aunque eso no era la parte exacta que quería besar también sabía que no era lo correcto.

Llegue a mi casa algo cansado después de ir a buscar mi jeep y todo el día tan ajetreado que había tenido no era para menos me bañe y me fui a dormir caí rendido pero en la madrugada me desperté pensando en ella y no pude volver a pegar ojo solo pensando como estaría.

Aquí estaba ahora en la cocina escuchando la conversación de mi hermana esperando a ver si lograba sacarle algo sin que se diera cuenta, pero era muy difícil parecía una pequeña bruja esa que adivinan el futuro.

– Que paso All? – Le dije cuando tranco el teléfono.

– Sabes mi amiga rose, esa chica rubia muy guapa que tu siempre miras mucho

– Yooooo? Ha! Si esa que estaba ayer aquí?

– Si la misma

- Si me acuerdo que pasa con ella?

– Es que tuvo un accidente

– Ha! Si? y fue grave? – Pregunte como cosa normal

– No ella dice que no pero iré con bella a verla esta tarde

– Quieres que te lleve? – Pregunte para ver si podía saber algo más

– No Emm iré por Bella hoy y después iremos a su casa a eso de las 5 pm para pasar la tarde con ella tú has cualquier cosa será tarde de chicas

– Ok duende – y me perdí hacia mi habitación para disimular el interrogatorio. Me bañe me vestí y salí lo más rápido que pude de casa el tiempo me valía oro, compre unas pizza sin saber mucho sus gustos así que pedí dos distinta y me dirigí a casa de rose pasaría el día con ella hasta que llegara mi hermana. Bueno me marcharía antes de que ella llegara para que no me descubriera, aquí estaba como novio adolescente en la puerta de su casa y sin saber cómo empezar cuando me viera.

Toque el timbre de si casa y al rato sentí unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente supuse que sería ella cuando vi que la puerta se abría muy poco y una despeinada Rosalie asomaba su cabeza, al ver ese aspecto una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, ella podía estar despeinada a mi lado pero supongo que no por el mismo motivo jajaja concéntrate Emmett es una dama o no te acuerdas tantas cosas que te ha enseñado tu madre Esme? – Se pregunto así mismo.

– Hola! –dijo el al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella

**Pov Rosalie.**

Escuche la el timbre de mi casa sonar y me sorprendí Alice dijo que vendría a las 5 y Roice no volvería hasta la otra semana así que no me imaginaba quien pudiera ser camine despacio hasta la puerta aun no me acostumbraba a estas estúpidas muletas. Abrí la puerta despacio al no saber quién era y me quede en estado de shot cuando vi la persona que se encontraba en la entrada de mi casa y él lo tuvo que notar porque su voz fue la que me hizo reaccionar.

– Hola! – Dijo él

– Hola! Que haces aquí – No quería ser grosera pero no me esperaba su visita después de lo de ayer

– Hola de nuevo vine a traerte comida ya que supuse que así como estas seria incomodo cocinar.

– Pues si es algo incomodo

– Me dejaras pasar a comer o comeremos aquí en la entrada de casa? – Dijo Emm con una sonrisa en sus labios a ver que aun se encontraban ahí. – Disculpa si pasa – Dijo Rosalie un poco sonrojada y haciendo paso para que el entrara.

Emmett y Rosalie se dirigieron a la sala en donde ella se recostó en el sofá y él le pidió permiso para ir a la cocina por unos vasos para servir la bebida y unos platos para la pizza al volver vio que Rosalie fisgoneaba en las cagas y su puso que era para saber el contenido de cada pizza.

– Espero que te guste – Dijo Emmett sorprendiéndola ocasionando que ella diera un respingón en el mueble donde se encontraba

– Me encanta – Dije rapidamente y con duda de que alla acertado, seguramente Alice se lo dijo.

– En serio? – Pregunto él y note la duda dibujada en su rostro.

– Sí, esta es mi favorita – Dije señalando una de las pizzas – Como lo supiste? – la intriga me estaba ganando

– Te soy sincero? – Pregunto y yo acenti con mi cabeza – No lo sabía pero me alegra mucho de que sea tu favorita. Me ruborise un poco al escuchar sus palabras no estaba muy acostumbrada que un hombre aparte de mi padre me tratara tan bonito, Roice lo hizo pero fue hace mucho tiempo y ya no tenia esas muestras de afecto conmigo.

Nos sentamos a comer, y algo que me alegraba es que Emmett es muy comico y en la comida se dispuso a hacerme reir tanto que llego un momento que llore de la risa, así pasamos la tarde entre risa y chiste de parte de emmett y carcajadas como respuesta de mi parte cuando nos vinimos a dar cuenta ya eran las 4 de la tarde y Emmett desidio marcharse ante que llegara su hermana ya que ella no sabia que el se encontraba conmigo como tampoco sabria que él fue uno de los que me levo al hospital. Emmett se marcho no sin antes prometerme que volveria al día siguiente.

Cuando lo vi salir por la puerta de mi casa me sentia extraña, nose si era culpa de lo que habia hecho, por pasarmela bien con un hombre, otro que no fue mi prometido, o sencillamente por que me sentia sola sin la compañía de alguien.

Intente arreglar un poco la sala aunque no había nada que recoger ya que Emmett antes de irse limpio todo para que yo no hiciera nada ya que dijo que como estaba convalenciente ahorita disfrutara y me aprovechara de él. Solo me pude ruborizar pero me alegraba que me tratara tan bien, me arregle un poco y en eso senti el timbre de mi casa sonar sospeche que seria Alice y tal como lo habia dicho Emmett había llegado poco antes de lo acordado.

Pase la tarde con las chicas entre risas y bromas me preguntaron lo que me había pasado y yo solo pude inventar una tonta mentira, cuando llegue aquí estaba lloviendo muy fuerte el ascensor no se que le pasaba así que decidí subir por las escaleras pero me resbale y me di con los escalones doblándome un pie y eso es lo que me había pasado la tarde anterior unos chicos venían pasando y llamaron a un taxi y uno me ayudo a subirme al taxi así llegue al hospital y después regrese igual pero con las muletas.

– Rosalie por que no me llamaste? – Me dijo Bella en un tono que dejaba ver que estaba enfadada y vi a Alice asintiendo para secundar la pregunta de Bella

– Porque ya era tarde ustedes tienen parejas que atender así que ahora no me vengan con reproches que fue mi decisión – Sí, los sé a lo mejor fui un poco dura pero si no me iban a descubrir la mentira y eso era lo que menos quería.

– Me hubieras llamado rose, Edward llego anoche tarde a casa y yo estaba viendo la tv aburrida – Me dijo bella estaba vez con un tono de voz un poco más suave

– Vale chicas no pasa nada ya estoy aquí sana y salva ok?

No sé qué pasaba este día pero cada vez que me sentía más cómoda y agradable las horas se esfumaban y cuando me vine a dar cuenta las chicas ya se estaban marchando no sin antes decirme que volver al día siguiente, yo me fui me cambie y me acosté en mi cama puse unos cojines debajo de mi pierna y me puse a ver el techo y a pensar en mi día.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero sentí mi teléfono sonar voltee mi cara a ver la mesita de noche en donde reposaba el aparato y mientras le daba a abrir miraba el reloj de la misma mesita había pasado media hora seguramente era Alice y Bella para avisarme que ya habían llegado pero me sorprendí al leer el mensaje y sobre todo de quien era.

"Buenas noches y dulces sueños, naturalmente donde el primer protagonista sea yo, hasta mañana princesa."

Emmett

No lo podía creer hacía mucho tiempo no recibía mensajes de buenas noche o por lo menos no así de bonitos recuerdos que los últimos fueron de Roice antes de que nos comprometiéramos.

Así fueron pasando los días lo mejor de todo es que Emmett cada día venia a verme y se iba poco antes de que llegara la duende, aunque recuerdo un día que por estar disfrutando entre risas se nos paso la hora y Alice llego antes de que Emmett se fuera.

**flash back**

Emmett no pongas eso – chille

– Porque Rose no te gusta esta parte – Emm esa película es horrible

– Rose no pensé que fueras tan débil, no puedo creer que te de miedo que un zombi se quiera comer el cerebro de ese humano

– Emmett en serio quítala – chille tapándome la cara

– Rose – chillo Emmett acercándose a mi mientras hablaba y caminaba como uno de esos zombi – Rosalie te voy a chupar…. – silencio yo alce una ceja en su dirección – los sesos ross los sesos dijo el cómo lo más normal del mundo yo rompí a reír mientras él se seguía acercando ya cuando estaba casi sobre mi sonó el timbre los dos nos miramos espantados.

Emmett miro su reloj de mano y pego un brinco haciendo un fuerte ruido. – mi… - pero antes de que el hablara la voz de detrás de la puerta nos interrumpió

– Rose estas bien?

– Si, si Alice todo bien ya voy – le dije para que se tranquilizaran.

Mande a Emmett a la cocina a un espacio que quedaba detrás de la nevera y que era accesible para él, mientras él se escondió fui a la puerta a abrirle a Alice. – Hola Alice como estas?

– Rosalie Hale ya me estabas preocupando – dijo mi amiga intentando aparentar estar seria y con sus manos en las caderas en forma de jarra.

– No te preocupes Alice acuérdate que aun me cuesta caminar así ven vamos a mi habitación, quiero ver unas ropa – Alice se adelanto mientras me dirigía a la habitación y yo aproveche eso para que Emmett saliera de casa a la final Alice nunca se entero o bueno eso creo

**Fin de flash back**

Así pasaba cada día la compañía de Emmett antes de que llegara su hermana se escapaba de su trabajo al principio me molestaba pero sabia como evadir mis molestia contentarme lo que más me gustaba es que era súper atento conmigo cada día tiene una ocurrencia nueva en ocasiones parece un niño sobre todo cuando pone esa carita made in Alice es que son hermanos nadie lo puede negar saben cómo subir el ánimo de cualquiera y también saben cómo convencerte de algo que no quieres hacer, pero ya la felicidad estaba llegando al fin ya mis días para la boda se acaban solo dos días faltaban para esa gran boda y todo dio un gran vuelco no quería que esto pasara aunque sabía que algo así podría pasar me arriesgue al acercarme a él pero fue cada día tan especial que como poder cambiar eso soy mujer a lo mejor con un poco de falta de cariño y me llega así no la iba a despreciar Roice llegaría mañana pero no lo vería hasta el día de la boda ya que mañana serian nuestras despedidas de solteros. Bueno el tendría despedida de soltera yo tendría una pijamada con bella y Alice si se que a lo mejor un poco infantil pero es lo que aria pasar la noche con ellas así que no sé cómo se puede expresar eso.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en la pregunta que me había hecho Emmett esa mañana que me vino a visitar "¿Lo amas para estar tan segura de lo que vas a hacer?" yo solo asentí ya que de mi boca no pudieron salir las palabras que quería

La salida con la chica esa tarde me distrajo un poco aunque no del todo porque en varias ocasiones me tuvieron que llamar repetidas veces para que volviera con ella ya que como dicen ella me iba a otro planeta o bueno aun me voy.

Aun no comprendo a Alice para que comprar tantas cosas ni que me fuera a mudar una semana con ella.

– Alice no crees que lo que estas comprando es mucho?

– Rose siempre es preferible que sobre a que falte, además tú no sabes lo que yo tengo planeado!

– Alice dije noche relajada por favor lo que menos necesito ahorita es mas estrés

– Rose tranquila que yo estuve al pendiente de que fuera relajada – dijo bella dándome un apretón en mis hombros para que me relajara pero de este duende no me fiaba yo suspire y vi que ya estaban las dos juntas de nuevo y cuando supuse que todo había acabado, pues no – Además será la última fiesta de chicas soltera que hagamos no creo que no los niegues – dijo Bella y esto ya fue el colmo se había puesto del lado de la duende? Pero bueno tenía razón ya no seriamos las tres solteras, quien sabe a lo mejor Alice no llegaba con la loca sorpresa que pronto ella también se casaría y loca por qué no quisiera imaginar cómo sería planear su propia boda.

Ya en casa y agotada de tanto caminar con las desquiciada de mis amigas me eche a la cama, estaba tan cansada que no tenia ánimo de nada la pierna me dolía un poco pero nada tan grave que un poco de descanso no pudiera solucionar

Los rayos de luz que entraban por mi ventada me despertaron me desperece un rato no tenia ánimos de levantarme hoy era viernes mañana seria el gran día de mi boda y se supone que debería estar saltando en un pie de la emoción. Estaba emocionada no lo iba a negar pero creo que era muy suave esa emoción que sentía ala que debería sentir o seria que estaba confundida y cada vez que esa con función aparecía después venia esa pregunta de Emmett no lo puedo creer el no me iba a confundir ahorita, no, ahora no.

Me levante me metí a bañar con agua caliente para relajarme y despejar un poco tantas ideas tontas, después me vestí y baje a desayunar solo unas tostadas con jugo de naranja natural, no estaba a dieta pero tampoco tenía mucho apetito pase el día entre tonterías arreglando un poco y cada vez que entraba a mi habitación veía mi vestido guindado.

Tanto tiempo esperando por este gran día y por fin había llegado bueno sería mañana pero solo faltaban horas para ello se me paso el día entre una cosa y otra prepare un poco de macarrones para comer y luego me recosté a ver la tv en el sofá de la sala no se cuanto tiempo paso por que me quede dormida hasta que escuche mi teléfono móvil, me desperté y lo atendí sin ver quién era.

– Hola? – dije intentando acomodar mi voz.

– Estas dormida?

– Si Alice, estoy dormida que quieres?

– Que qué quiero? Tú estás viendo la hora Rosalie? Te doy una hora para que te arregles y paso por ti ni un minuto más y mira que ya te estoy ofreciendo mucho – no me dio tiempo de responderle al pequeño demonio que hablaba al otro lado de la línea porque tranco la llamada me levante me termine de arreglar y en 30 minutos ya estaba lista y con todo a mano ya que lo había arreglado en la mañana.

Pero como siempre el pequeño demonio apareció antes de tiempo así que no marchamos a su casa así estuvimos la tarde entre las tres entre bromas, chistes, mascarillas y todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a la duendecilla de mi amiga, hasta que esa voz me volvió a la realidad y a su existencia al parecer no sería noche de chicas sino noche de parejitas o que se yo por que junto a Emmett apareció Jasper y Edward, vimos películas, hicimos juegos parecíamos niños en vez de adultos pero sobre todo el cometido de las chicas estaba funcionando "que yo disfrutara".

Para relajar la adrenalina de Alice los chicos propusieron una película a la cual todos aceptamos encantados después de un rato de ver la peli me levante para buscar algo de beber. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que cuando me voltee con el vaso de agua en mi mano me sobre salte al ver a Emmett ahí parado se fue acercando muy lentamente a mí y cuando ya estaba muy cerca, mas del deseado por mi parte volvió a repetir esa pregunta.

– Rose "¿Lo amas para estar tan segura de lo que vas a hacer? – yo solo pude asentir de nuevo

– Rose no te case por favor – dijo mirándome a los ojos

– Emmett… - pero antes de continuar el me silencio colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

– No me respondas ahora solo escucha ¿lo harás? – Yo volví a asentir

– Rosalie no suelo estar con las amigas den mi hermana ni mucho menos con sus clientas ya que se que son mujeres comprometidas pero no sé que me paso contigo. Fuiste y eres la excepción de esa regla y no lo quiero cambiar se que lo que estoy haciendo no es lo correcto y lo que estoy diciendo deberían quedar solo en mis pensamientos pero no lo puedo callar mas rose. Mi mente me pide que lo grite y eso es lo que hare. O bueno solo te lo diré a ti, porque no puedo callar más mi corazón ni censurar mis sentimientos, te quiero Rosalie Hale, te quiero como nunca he querido a ninguna mujer es más si me lo preguntaran ahorita estaría cien por ciento seguro que no te quiero – Dijo agarrando mi cara entre sus manos y mi corazón se apretujo al escuchar eso ultimo – Te amo – Dijo a la final haciendo que mi corazón latiera de nuevo.

– Emmett…. – Pero no pude terminar por qué me volvió a silenciar esta vez con su labios fue algo corto pero tierno.

– Espera que no he terminado – Dijo rápidamente al separarse de mi – Rose con eso que te acabo de decir no quiero que pienses mal ni lo mal interpreto solo te quiero pedir algo – Hubo un silencio en el cual yo pedía que continuara

– No te cases con el rose el no te merece – Iba a responder pero coloco su dedo sobre mis labios de nuevo – No te digo que yo sea el hombre perfecto pero estoy seguro que nunca te maltrataría rose, el te maltrata, te amedrenta pero sobre todo te coarta de cumplir tus sueños. No te cases mañana, no con él. Mañana estaré afuera de la iglesia esperándote por si te arrepientes de contraer matrimonio con él te ayudare a huir después si te quieres marchar sola te dejare solo recuerda que siempre estaré para lo que quieras rose, por mañana no te cases por favor – No me dejo hablar me dio otro tierno beso el cual expresaron todas sus palabras anteriores y antes de que me diera cuenta se había acabado cuando abrí mis ojos el ya no estaba en la cocina y pensé que era mi imaginación la culpable de todo lo sucedido en ese momento.

Bebí el agua de mi vaso y salí a la sala a encontrarme con los demás pero cuando mi vista se paso por cada rincón de la sala detalle algo en particular él no estaba él se había marchado. Abría sido mi imaginación? O abría sido verdad lo de la cocina? Estuve un rato hay con los chicos pero mi mente seguía en la cocina así que como al día siguiente seria largo me despedí de todos.

Subí a la habitación y después de un buen rato de pensar en lo sucedido los brazos de morfeo se apoderaron de mi.

– Rose levanta – chille y me enrolle mas en las sabanas

– Rosalie levántate que hay muchas cosas que hacer

– No, cinco minutos más – chille tal cual niña pequeña que no quiere asistir al colegio ese día.

– Rosalie Hale o te levantas o te echare un balde de agua fría

– Ok, ok Alice me levanto – dije sobresalta estirándome para despertarme.

El día pasó rápido entre levantarme arreglarme solo deje que Alice y Bella quisieran hacer conmigo hoy lo que quisiera Emmett no se salía de mi cabeza y aunque no quiera que eso sucediera así era.

– Esta lista – chillo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me levante y me vi en el espejo cuerpo entero de mi habitación.

– Estas estupenda dijo bella a mi lado, sonreí mi sueño por fin se haría realidad y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Llegue a la iglesia y ya todo estaba en su lugar mis amigas se colocaron en sus puestos cual damas de honor que eran y al bajar del carro en el que me traslada mi vista se dirigió a ambos lados como acto reflejo y ahí estaba a mi izquierda delante de mi carro su camioneta ese jeep y dentro él.

En ese momento me di cuenta que nada había sido mentira pero no creo que tuviera la valentía de escapar, no ahora.

Resuenan campanas de boda

Y la novia aún tiene dudas

No encuentra ya los motivos

Ni de blanco ni desnuda.

Lo que antes era amor ciego

Lo envuelve ahora la locura

Lo que antes era un sí quiero

Lo está matando la duda.

Entre a la iglesia del brazo de mi padre me aferre de él como si la vida se me fuera en ello, lo peor fue que antes de poner en pie en la iglesia mi cara se volteo a ese carro en particular y un suspiro de arrepentimiento escapo de mi, solo me di cuenta cuando mi padre me pregunto que si estaba bien. Que le podía decir no tengo dudas de lo que voy a hacer? Aunque a mi padre no le podía o no le debía mentir ya era tarde para otra decisión

Y en el altar

Vuelve a latir el corazón

Pero no sabe si es amor

O soledad.

Y la verdad

Que cuanto más tiempo pasaba

Menos tiempo le quedaba

Pa escapar.

Y aquí estaba en el altar frente al hombre con el compartiría cada día de mi vida a partir de ahora, frente a mi fututo marido que aunque no fuera perfecto era el que yo había elegido, una lagrima escapo de mi ojo rodando por mis mejillas como todo había podido cambiar en tan solo dos semanas? Estos pensamientos serian los correctos? Y si después me arrepentía de ellos? En tal caso existe el divorcio pero Roice me lo daría?

Y escapó desnuda

Tirando el vestido a la calva del cura

Y escapó del hombre

Que había hecho de ella una mujer sin nombre.

Y escapo de los brazos de ese hombre por primera vez en su vida arriesgaría algo después tendría suficiente tiempo para arrepentirse si algo no funcionaba pero ahora disfrutaría de cada segundo, corrió a la entrada de la iglesia y vio lo que quería ver. Ahí recostado de ese jeep estaba en hombre de su vida o por lo menos la que la ayudaría a escapara en estos momentos.

Y en la bicaría

Los suegros lloraban los padres reían

Porque fúe la más bella novia a la fuga

Jamás concebida.

Y mientras su madre lloraba por lo que acababa de hacer su hija, algo que ella no le había enseñado, sus suegros estaban desconcertado por lo sucedido, sus amigas (Alice y Bella) y su padre tenían una sonrisa en su cara porque sabían que era lo mejor para esa mujer que estuvo a punto de cometer un error.

Prefirió ella amaneceres

A cualquier lunas sin mieles

Pues es tan sólo una semana

No vale la pena una vida amargada.

Y corrió con todas sus fuerzas a los brazos de ese hombre que con tan solo dos semanas había cambiado todos sus preparativos, le había dado la fuerza necesaria para tomar la decisión de lo que acababa de hacer y del que estaría segura que la protegería con su alma

Qué hacemos ahora dijo el suegro

Si ya he pagado el banquete

Quita de mi vista zoquete

Más vale mi niña que unos canapeses.

Los padres del novio se dirigieron a los padres de la novia a insultarlos y recriminarles por los actos de su hija, como se atrevía a dejar plantado a su hijo en pleno altar fueron las palabras de ellos a los que su padre con orgullo y la frente en alto defendió los derechos de su hija diciendo que prefería verla huir un día sin saber si regresaba a verla sufrir al lado de un hombre, cuando los padres de Roice se atrevieron a amenazar a los de Rosalie Alice y Bella intervinieron defendiendo a la familia de su amiga diciendo que si sucedía algo a algunos de los presentes ellas tomarían vías legales

Y en el altar

Vuelve a latir el corazón

Pero no sabe si es amor

O soledad.

Y la verdad

Que cuanto más tiempo pasaba

Menos tiempo le quedaba

Pa escapar.

Se subió al jeep con la ayuda de ese hombre que la había impulsado a huir, no importa que fuera de cobarde pero sabía que si no huía ahora no lo haría nunca después de casada con ese hombre que estaba en la puerta de la iglesia gritando su nombre y amenazándola con que volviera a donde tenía que estar en estos momentos.

Y escapó desnuda

Tirando el vestido a la calva del cura

Y escapó del hombre

Que había hecho de ella una mujer sin nombre.

Y en la bicaría

Con una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos chicos pusieron el carro en marcha tomando la vía sin un rumbo en concreto, o a lo mejor aun no sabían que el rumbo en sus vidas ya estaba tomado

Los suegros lloraban los padres reían

Porque fúe la más bella novia a la fuga

Jamás concebida.

Los padres de Roice antes las palabras de Alice y Bella salieron de la iglesia solo diciendo que la boda estaba suspendida y que después se pondrían en contacto con ellos y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron para llevarse a su hijo de todo esa indignación que Rosalie le estaba haciendo pasar.

Mientras la nueva pareja seguían en la vía, con la única cosa en mente escapar de allí dejando su pasado atrás intentando crear unas vidas distintas ya fuera junto o separado. Emmett en estos momentos era el hombre mas feliz del mundo al ver a Rosalie con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro eso era suficiente para él, así se olvido de todo y puso rumbo a la felicidad de ambos.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Les pido disculpa por la tardanza es la primera historia que subo en dos capi y se me complico mucho no sabia como hacerlo por eso respond los review y después no pude subir el fic.<strong>

**Gracias por haber leído este two shot y espero que se pasen por mis otros shot besitos se les quiere**

**Sus review me inspiran a escribir**.

_Alisaness _Mordisquitos marca Cullen =)


End file.
